Um jogo de xadrez
by Yumi Sumeragi
Summary: Um jogo de xadrez entre Sirius Black e sua prima Bellatrix pode ter resultados surpreendentes. Oneshot , Romance SB. COMPLETA.


Autora: Yumi Sumeragi 

Esse fic foi escrito como presente de aniversário para Angélica, minha amiga querida e fã de SB até a morte. Taí Angel, sua fic! Não precisa mais me mandar aquele Avada Kedavra que prometeu caso eu não terminasse a fic! Felicidades sempre em sua vida!

**Um Jogo de Xadrez.**

Sirius Black olhou pela janela com um sorriso nos lábios. Chovia copiosamente sobre o largo Grimmauld desde que suas férias de Hogwarts haviam começado, mas estranhamente o rapaz não estava triste por causa disso. Enquanto seu irmão Regulus amaldiçoava meio mundo por ter de ficar preso em casa por causa da chuva Sirius pensava em o que poderia fazer apesar dela. No caso, nada melhor do que fazer algo como sair e tomar chuva, só por diversão.Ou dar um jeito de trancar seu irmão mala do lado de fora da casa até ele ficar ensopado.

Havia tantas possibilidades de diversão a um rapaz de quinze anos em um dia chuvoso. Podia arrastar umas correntes no sótão e assustar sua mãe, que detestava fantasmas e tinha medo deles...(por algum motivo a velha senhora achava que os fantasmas vinham com a chuva por mais disparatado que isso fosse).

E havia também Bellatrix e Narcissa...que estavam passando as férias no Largo por conta de uma viagem súbita de seus pais a Paris, onde eles tinham negócios a tratar e sobre os quais a família pouco falava. Pelo que sirius conhecia do tio esses negócios só podiam ser duas coisas: ilegais e relacionados às artes das trevas.Era exasperante ver como todos da sua família eram tediosamente previsíveis.

De qualquer forma aborrecer a patricinha "Cissy" era sempre divertido. Só não era mais divertido do que desafiar Bellatrix, claro.

Naquele momento Sirius resolveu que queria mais um bom desafio do que fazer alguma travessura. Afinal, sempre se vencesse podia ter o prazer de jogar na cara da prima orgulhosa e altiva um "eu venci". O risco disso era claro, o dela vencer e ter nas mãos motivos para humilhá-lo durante meses a fio, com sua forma única, cáustica e elegante, de humilhar alguém e que fazia Sirius ter vontade de voar no pescoço dela e esganá-la.

Por algum motivo, talvez por causa da chuva, Sirius achou que valia a pena o risco de tentar propor um desafio qualquer a prima e se pôs a procurá-la pela casa mal iluminada e soturna.

Foi encontrá-la sentada numa mesa ao lado de Cissy, na sala elegante e não menos sombria de jogos da casa. A expressão de Bellatrix não podia ser mais entediada. Cissy parecia ter aborrecido a irmã imensamente, falando horas sem parar sobre seus dois temas recorrentes: moda e namoros.

Sirius sabia que Bellatrix detestava esses temas.

Não, sua prima preferia debates ideológicos a falar de roupas, preferia saber dos vais e vens da arena política do que de caçar namorados.

Sua prima, apesar de ter apenas quinze anos, a mesma idade de Sirius, era uma das pessoas mais engajadas politicamente que Sirius conhecia, embora ele nem de longe aprovasse os tipos autoritários e anti-trouxas que a prima apoiava para cargos públicos.

--- Nossa...vocês parecem estar se divertindo horrores ai...quanta alegria hein..-ironizou Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

---- Não enche Sirius!- disse Cissy emburrada.

---- Bem nós estávamos mesmo nos divertindo antes de você nos dar o desgosto da sua presença.- disse Bellatrix com sarcasmo mordaz e sempre a prima tinha nos lábios um sorriso indecifrável, que podia significar uma miríade de coisas e coisa alguma, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Podia-se ver a agressividade calculada e soturna de Bellatrix queimando em seus olhos negros, como uma chama.

--- Sei...já que não querem a minha "detestável" presença eu nem vou me dar o trabalho de convidar vocês duas para um desafio. Um jogo de xadrez bruxo com apostas.- propôs Sirius entrando no jogo de implicância e sarcasmo que sempre tinha em relação à prima.

---- Nesse caso até suporto sua presença, só pra ter o prazer de esfregar a triste e amarga derrota em seu focinho.- disse Bellatrix com passividade agressiva, olhando Sirius com inescrutável interesse. Nada parecia dar mais prazer a Bella do que a oportunidade de submeter o primo a seu sadismo, fazendo das derrotas dele um troféu.

--- Isso se você conseguir me vencer, claro. O que eu duvido muito.- provocou Sirius.

---- Veremos.- disse Bellatrix decidida a fazer o primo belo e insuportável engolir o próprio orgulho.

--- Eu não vou ficar aqui vendo vocês dois jogarem xadrez. Mesmo porque, Bella, eu não suporto ficar no mesmo ambiente que esse karma ambulante. – disse Narcissa para Bellatrix com desdém.

--- Como quiser. Eu não faço mesmo questão nenhuma da sua presença "Cissy".- disse Sirius dando de ombros.

Narcissa ficou emburrada com o comentário e saiu da sala nervosa, batendo a porta atrás de si. Bella acompanhou os passos da irmã com o olhar intrigada. Podia jurar que Narcissa no fundo gostava mais de Sirius do que queria admitir. Afinal, se ela não gostasse de Sirius não se daria o trabalho de ficar tão aborrecida com os comentários desdenhosos que ele fazia e não se sentiria tão perturbada pela presença dele.

--- É Sirius...minha irmã realmente te adora...- comentou Bella mordaz, com um tom amargo e sarcástico na voz.

--- Sinto muito, mas ela não faz meu tipo. – replicou Sirius com charme.

--- Você se acha, não é? Vou adorar transformar em pó o seu precioso orgulho, priminho. Vamos ou não vamos começar nosso jogo de xadrez? – perguntou Bella com os olhos faiscando.

--- Como quiser. Se está tão ansiosa assim pra perder ...Bem, quais serão as apostas?- perguntou Sirius andando com elegância casual pela sala e indo se sentar numa cadeira de espaldar alto, em frente à bela e antiquada mesa de xadrez que ficava num canto da sala de jogos.

--- Proponho uma aposta simples. Se eu ganhar, você terá que realizar uma vontade minha sem questionar. Se eu perder, você pode me pedir para fazer o que você quiser, meu caro.- disse Bella com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

--- Eu aceito a aposta.- disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto. Era por essas e por outras que tinha de admitir: adorava Bellatrix. Ela conseguia ser instigante sem perder a classe e além disso era a menina mais corajosa que conhecia.Perto dela as outras garotas de Hogwarts pareciam fúteis, banais e bobas. Ela sim tinha atitude.

Bella se sentou logo à frente do primo, escolhendo para si as peças negras do enorme tabuleiro. Sirius, que estava com as peças brancas, teria o direito ao primeiro lance.

O jogo começou com Bella dando jogadas agressivas e dentro de uma estratégia racional. Sirius se concentrava, tentando prever os lances da prima. Bella usava toda sua astúcia e inteligência em cada lança. Tinha para si que não podia perder aquele jogo por dois motivos: o primeiro era que não queria de forma alguma ser humilhada em seu orgulho por sirius, o segundo era que há tempos tinha esperado por uma oportunidade propícia como aquela de submeter o primo a suas vontades.

Sirius também não estava disposto a perder: sempre revidava os lances de Bellatrix com jogadas magistrais. Porem Bella tinha a seu favor uma coisa que o maroto Sirius não possuía: ela tinha muita, muita paciência.

Sirius se impacientava no jogo, Bella não. Ela esperava meticulosamente ter suas jogadas armadas, num estilo sutil de armar armadilhas contra seu oponente.Depois de algum tempo o cansaço do jogo começou a levar a melhor sobre Sirius, enquanto que Bella parecia inabalável, tentando ao máximo prolongar o tempo de jogo para deixar o primo mais cansado.

A estratégia silenciosa de Bella foi bem sucedida. Ela, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios pronunciou as palavras "xeque-mate".

Sirius olhou para o tabuleiro e suspirou, profundamente aborrecido por ter sido vencido.

--- Que merda...-murmurou Sirius com amargura.

--- Eu venci primo. Ganhei a aposta. Tenho agora direito a meu prêmio.- disse Bellatrix satisfeita.

--- Ok. Só espero que você não me mande fazer nenhuma coisa tosca, tipo arrumar seu quarto ou brincar de maquiagem com a "Cissy".- disse Sirius com ironia.

--- Eu não estava pensando em nada disso, se você quer mesmo saber.- disse Bella se levantando da cadeira onde estava e indo em direção a Sirius.

--- Ótimo. O que você quer então?-perguntou Sirius intrigado com a aproximação da prima.

--- Você nem desconfia Sirius Black?- perguntou Bellatrix divertidamente.

Mas ela não deu a Sirius tempo para responder a pergunta que fizera. Pelo contrário, Bellatrix puxou com força os cabelos do primo para trás e o beijou por um longo tempo enquanto, suas mãos firmes passando entre seus os cabelos e descendo , desarrumando os fios.Machucava-lhe os lábios num ímpeto de raiva e sadismo, se recusando veementemente a dar a Sirius a chance de faze-la ser a dominada naquele jogo.

Por um momento, Sirius ficou petrificado em choque pelo beijo inesperado. Mas logo voltou a si e deliciado pela sensualidade agressiva da prima se levantou da cadeira e a abraçou com força aproximando os corpos um do outro, sentindo os lábios ferinos da prima agora beijando-lhe o pescoço demoradamente dando-lhe pequenas mordidas.

Se era isso que ela queria, ele não tinha nenhuma objeção a respeito.

As mãos de Sirius logo se ocuparam em tirar a peça íntima de Bellatrix por baixo da saia negra da prima.Bellatrix não pareceu se incomodar com a audácia do primo, uma vez que ela mesma tinha intenções de ser audaciosa.Não era nenhuma menininha tímida que se sentiria intimidada numa situação como aquela.Sua mão pálida escorregou sobre o tecido da blusa de Sirius, indo até a frente da calça do primo e o acariciando com malícia. Sirius soltou um gemido rouco e baixo, extasiado. Nunca tinha sido tocado com tamanho ímpeto.

Sirius abriu botão por botão a camisa branca da prima, descendo-lhe em seguida as alças do sutiã negro que ela usava. Deixando -se levar pelos seus desejos ele beijou-lhe o ombro e depois os seios pálidos sugando-lhe os mamilos um após o outro arrancando gemidos baixos da beldade em seus braços. Bellatrix abriu o zíper da calça de Sirius, procurando acariciar-lhe a pele nua, o estimulando com insistência. Sirius logo se sentiu rijo com aquelas caricias intimas e impiedosas. Segurou a prima e ela passou as pernas esguias e macias em volta de sua cintura. Foi preciso Sirius se apoiar numa parede para segurar bem o peso da prima, o que ele fez.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez com fome e violência, Sirius a penetrando com força e deixando extasiada. Era isso o que ela queria, esse prazer, esse ar selvagem do primo.

O ápice os tomou depois de algum tempo, deixando-a esgotada e as pernas de Sirius tremulas. Ele escorregou até o chão, ainda com a prima no colo, exaustos. Ainda trocaram alguns beijos mais calmos, quase que carinhosos, antes de adormecerem ali mesmo.

Acordaram tempo depois, se limparam com a ajuda de feitiços e se vestiram novamente.

Evitaram se falar por alguns momentos, até que sirius resolveu fazer a pergunta que o estava imcomodando.

--- E agora? Quer dizer...o que foi isso que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Sirius um tanto confuso.

--- O que você quer que isso seja Sirius?Vamos...dê sua opinião.- disse Bellatrix com seu sarcasmo usual.

--- A primeira de muitas vezes...suponho...- disse Sirius dando um sorriso charmoso e sedutor para a prima.

Bellatriz riu, seu riso irônico e sem alegria.

--- Bem, até que não foi ruim. Podemos repetir isso mais vezes. – disse Bella dando de ombros.

No fundo Sirius sabia que a prima de alguma forma bem peculiar gostava dele. E ela também sabia que ele gostava dela. Orgulhosos demais para admitirem, iriam levando as coisas do jeito que dava. Pelo menos sabiam agora que nunca ficariam entediados se tivessem a chance de ficarem sozinhos. Lá fora, a chuva já tinha parado.

--- Bem ...eu estou pronto para ter minha revanche. Que tal outra partida de xadrez com apostas?- perguntou Sirius com um sorriso de quem não iria jogar para perder.

--- Pois bem. Como quiser. Vou adorar te vencer de novo Sirius. – disse Bellatrix mordaz.

FIM

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Heis um one –shot de um dos meus casais favoritos de Harry Potter...espero não ter ido muito mal, já que não estou muito acostumada a escrever ficas de Potter e muito menos a mexer com uma personagem difícil como a Bella.

Gostaria muito de saber o que acharam!

Obrigado por terem lido essa loucura até aqui!

Kisses and lots of joy!

Yumi Sumeragi.


End file.
